1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to entertainment systems and more particularly to in-flight entertainment systems that may be used with conventional tables such as aircraft tray tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, commercial aircraft have been providing in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems for passengers. These IFE systems may include displays for providing safety information, movies, or other video and audio data services such as e-mail and web access. The IFE systems may include audio devices, video devices, data storage, communications systems, and the like. As can be appreciated, safety, cost, weight, and reliability are all significant design criteria for IFE systems.